havocfandomcom-20200214-history
Angels Republic
Category:Factions Category:Angel's Republic The Angel's Republic (usually called Union of California after the California Unification Treaty) was founded by the Unionist faction in Angelica (ruins of Los Angeles), led by James Hathaway, in 1982. History Angelican War After the Hot War, Los Angeles split into Hollywood, Venice, Long Beach, Eastside, and Compton and the city was called Angelica. When Hollywood (led by James Hathaway and his clan called the Unionists) was invaded by Eastside (led by a clan called the Punks) in 1979, the Angelican War began. After the Unionists swiftly struck back and conquered Eastside, Venice and Long Beach declared war on the Unionists. Compton avoided conflict and willingly joined the Unionists when they won the war in 1983. Founding a Nation The Unionists split into two major political parties, the Democratic Party and the Adaption Party. The Democrats wanted a government just like the United States had before the war. President, two-house Congress, and a Supreme Court. The Adaption Party believed they shouldn't be influenced by a country that destroyed itself and the world. Adaptionists were for a confederation, with a president for each district of the city. The presidents would pass laws through the seperate legislation of each district (district legislations would be directly elected, as well as each president), and a central legislation (which would consist of dignitaries, the wealthiest of each district) would ask for each president to pass laws that would effect the entire nation. The presidents would also substitute the "Supreme Court". The most important members of both parties attended a convention set up by James Hathaway and his friend Clement Wayne (who was a Democrat) to decide on the structure of the government. Wayne listened to parties of both sides and proposed compromises. The document was approved by almost all Unionists by in 1983. James Hathaway Administration James Hathaway was the man who led the Unionists to victory in the Angelican War. He was also the first president of the Angel's Republic elected in 1983 and again in 1988. His work led to the California Unification Treaty and the fall of the Mexican Confederation. He was the first of who they call the "Great Three", the first three presidents of the country who each did something big in the development of the post-apocalyptic nation. Election of 1983 In 1983, James Hathaway (an independent) ran for president with Clement Wayne (democrat) as his vice president. No one ran against him, his Cabinet was extremely diverse political-wise. California Unification Treaty In 1985, Hathaway sent diplomats to four different thriving and suffering settlements to ask if they wanted to join the Angel's Republic. Redwood Hills, Ridgecrest, Eagles City, and San Diego decided to accept the offer and joined the Angel's Republic. Redwood Hills became the capital of the State of Tilden, Ridgecrest became the capital of the State of Versago, Eagles City became the capital of the State of Riverland, and San Diego became the capital of the State of Diego. Election of 1988 James Hathaway ran for re-election in 1988, against Adaptionist Byron Dempsey and his running mate Seth Palmer. Hathaway won with 66% of the vote. Interactions With the Mexican Confederation Hathaway spent some time during his time as president trying to destroy the Mexican Confederation without going to war. He saw tensions rising in the Confederation's northern states because the Native Americans and white people there felt the Mexicans were forcing their culture on them. Hathaway replaced the military governor of Hidalgo Anton Gomez with his spy imposter Robert Mendoza to rise tensions in 1986. On October 29, 1986, Hathaway set up the special operations force "Black Bears" and used them to start secretly arming the people of the Mexican Confederation throughout the northern states of the country. On November 15, 1986, the birthday of the Mexican Confederation King Matias García, rebel factions popped up across the northern Mexican Confederation. Michael Calvert Administration Michael Calvert was the first governor of Versago. His family is a major Democratic political family from Versago. There has always been a Calvert representing Versago in some way. In 1993, he became president, and was re-elected in 1998. His administration saw great military growth, the discovery of the Hawaiian Empire, and two wars fought to expand the country. He is the second of the "Great Three". Election of 1993 In 1993, Hathaway was restricted by the constitution to run for a third term. Michael Calvert (governor of Versago) ran as the Democratic candidate with his running mate Charles Wallace. Byron Dempsey (Mayor of Santa Barbara) ran as an Adaptionist with Seth Palmer again. Military Growth Michael Calvert sought to greatly expand Union power of the western North American continent during his time as president. He asked the Senate to pass his bill known as the Bear Act. The bill called for the following: 1. Tax on all purchases and use the money to fund an Army and Navy, 2. All citizens required to sign up for the draft and 5,000 would be randomly selected by the government yearly, 3. Each state sets up their own militia, and 4. 20 federal military bases built across the Union. The Act passed 9-15. Calvert ordered the Navy to set up bases on the islands along the west coast in 1994. By 2003, about 72,000 men made up the Union military, about 50,000 more men than before the Bear Act. Search for Hawaii Historians and old people in the Union would tell stories of the U.S. state of Hawaii. Michael Calvert believed these islands would likely remain in tact and weren't hit so hard in the Hot War. So Calvert made an ambitious order to the Navy to find the Hawaiian Islands in 1997. The government concluded the search a failure the next year, and Calvert made another command to find the islands in 1998, which was also concluded a failure. In 1999, on the third attempt, Hawaii was finally found, and the sailors came back to inform the Union that the islands were controlled by an empire under Kekoa and Mililani. Language Wars In 1994, Calvert gave a speech encouraging loyal citizens of the Republic to settle in the lands to the west and south, Arizona and Mexico. Many people in Arizona opposed the Union, and many settlers were convinced by the locals to help reunify the land of Arizona rather than letting it become a territory of the Union. Settlers in Mexico were met with locals who couldn't even speak English. The settlers established Union territories there, and English and Spanish speakers feared each other. The bandits of the area (who spoke Spanish and sometimes English) were the main source of this fear. Calvert told the settlers to kill everyone who spoke no English. Spanish speakers resisted and a war began known as the Language Wars. In 1996, the majority of people in the new territories of Baja, Nueva Sonora, and Condecoración were English speakers and an institution of slavery against Spanish speakers was set up in these territories (slavery became illegal everywhere in 2004). All three territories became States in 2002. Election of 1998 Byron Dempsey and Seth Palmer ran against Calvert and Wallace again in 1998, but failed. Calvert won 61% of the vote. In 1999, the people of Santa Barbara recalled Dempsey as mayor. A month after, Dempsey went to city hall and shot several people, including the new mayor, and then killed himself. Santa Barbara After the city hall shooting, Santa Barbara was facing a giant rise in crime and riots broke out. Michael Calvert and the Senate took all citizens of the city into custody. Convicted criminals were arrested, and the innocent were sent to the Mexican territories to help settle the land. Santa Barbara was made into a large military base and military academy and fossil fuels in the area were drilled for use in dirt bikes as cavalry. First Californian War In 1994, not long after the start of the Language Wars, settlers from both the Cisco and Nevada Republics tried to settle in Sacramento, the former capital of the U.S. state of California. The settlers from both sides started fighting each other and the two countries declared war. After about a month of fighting, a man named Walter Benson staged a coup against President David Browne. Benson, promising to return Nevada to a democracy after the war, negotiated with President Beck Salazar of Cisco. Benson proposed that the republics split the land (which they decided to call Maverick) in two as colonies. Benson also reminded Salazar of the threat Michael Calvert and the Angel's Republic posed to other countries in the West, and offered a pact where both countries would join together to defend each other from the Union. The war became known as the Sacramento War, the treaty the Maverick Treaty, and the pact was called the Maverick Pact. Michael Calvert sent settlers to Sacramento in 1997, not knowing that the city and the land around it had already been settled by Nevada and Cisco. The Maverick Pact saw these incoming settlers as a threat to their interests and attacked them. The Union settlers fled and, with the Army sent with them, took over the nearby town of Wooden Grounds. General Chester Quincy turned the town into a sort of base of operations until he received new orders. Quincy sent a letter to Chief General William Scott, informing him of the situation. Scott showed President Calvert the letter and Calvert asked the Senate for a declaration of war against the Maverick Pact the next day. Soon after the Maverick Pact was signed, the Marmo Family of Vegas declared war on the Union, as well as the Maverick Pact. The Shoshone Tribe in central Nevada declared war on the Marmo Family and the Union, supporting the Maverick Pact. In 2000, Sacramento and Vegas were captured by the Union and the war was ended. Maverick became a state in 2005, and Mojave in 2006. Oliver Adams Administration Oliver Adams was a great general from Tilden who commanded for the Redwood Hills city-state, and then the Union of California. In 2003, he was elected and re-elected in 2008. His administration saw great improvements to the quality of living in the Union, as well as the Second Californian War. He is the last of the "Great Three". Election of 2003 In 2003, Oliver Adams (a high ranking general from Tilden) ran for president for the Adaption Party with his running mate Joshua Monty (Secretary of Resources of Tilden). Stephen Anderson (governor of Riverland) and his running mate Kane Fray (senator from Riverland) ran for the Democrats. Anderson and Fray both were known across the country to extremely corrupt, while Adams was viewed as an honorable good-natured man. Adams won with 54% of the vote. The Republic Under Adams Oliver Adams and Joshua Monty sought to greatly improve the quality of living in the country. As soon as they were inaugurated they got to work on building farms, factories, houses, and creating new jobs across the nation. Adams asked the Senate to pass his bill known as the Builders Act. Much of the money used to fund the execution of the bill was taken from the Marmo Family and Maverick Pact in the First Californian War. Second Californian War During the First Californian War, the Cisco Army raided a Tilden State Gold Reserve, which devastated the Tilden independent economy. Adaptionist governor Hugh Graham asked President Michael Calvert to assist the state in 2001. Calvert asked the Senate for approval, but the Senate gave Tilden the smallest amount of money possible. Graham asked President Adams in 2005 for more assistance, but nearly all of the money gained from the war was spent on the Builders Act. Adams searched for another solution but couldn't come up with one the Senate would approve of. On October 5, 2005, Graham declared the secession of Tilden. The next day, he commanded the Tilden State Militia to invade Cisco. The Nevada Republic and Shoshone Tribe declared war on the Union on October 8. Also on October 8, Oliver Adams sent the Union Army to Tilden, captured Graham and removed him from office, and invaded Cisco. Most people in Tilden thought that secession was not the answer to the situation, so little to no resistance from the people of Tilden came about. Fighting lasted about 6 years and the war ended in 2011. Cisco, Nevada, and Shoshoni land was now under Union control. The three were made states simultaneously in 2015 (Cisco, Nevada, and Hidalgo). Election of 2008 In 2008, Adams ran for re-election against John Calvert (senator from Versago) and Durk Buntee. Many people of Election of the Union saw the election cycle as a possible weakness during the war. Adams won with 60% of the vote. Joshua Monty Administration Joshua Monty started his political career as a senator from Tilden, and was chosen to be the Secretary of Resources of Tilden by Governor Hugh Graham. He was Oliver Adams' vice president and was elected president in 2013. Monty didn't exactly want to be president, but Adams pressured him to run and continue his work. Monty is generally considered to be significantly worse than Adams, but he did what he could to continue what they were doing before. Election of 2013 When Adams' second term was up, he pressured his vice president Joshua Monty to run for president against John Calvert once again and continue their work. Regardless that Monty didn't want to be president, he went with Adams' wishes Monty ran with Mark Hendry (Governor of Diego). Monty won with 54% of the vote. Republic Under Monty The Union under Monty was very similar to the previous administration. They continued to work to improve quality of living in the Union, however not quite as effectively as before. Monty did what he could to remove the cultural influences in the east and south, but his administration kept the operation quiet. Thomas J. Eldridge Administration Thomas Jefferson Eldridge was the governor of Angelica when he ran for president in 2018. But he wasn't president for long, as he was assassinated about 6 months after his inauguration. However for the short time he was president he had to deal with riots in the eastern states. Election of 2018 Monty refused to run for president again, but Vice President Mark Hendry ran against Thomas Jefferson Eldridge (governor of Angelica) and Joseph van Dorn (Secretary of Labor of Maverick) with Secretary of State Lawrence Davidson. Eldridge won with 55% of the vote. Tensions in the East People in conquered territory, especially Native Americans and Mexicans, realized what Monty was doing to their culture, and what Eldridge continued to do. Riots broke out across the states of Maverick, Mojave, Baja, and Condecoración, but we're worse in Cisco, Nevada, Hidalgo, and Nueva Sonora. The Independence Party (founded in 2003 to try to make secession of states legal) began to gain serious traction in these states around 2013. Many people feared a civil war was on the rise. Assassination of Thomas Jefferson Eldridge On June 18, 2019, just seven months after his inauguration, Eldridge was visiting a hotel in Vegas, Mojave. In the middle of the night, as he slept, a man named Bailey Barclay entered the hotel room through a window with a knife. Barclay slashed Eldridge's cheek open as he slept. The attack woke him and Eldridge grabbed his own knife from the nightstand. His blood choked him, but he tried to ignore it and fight. Eldridge held his cheek and tackled Barclay, sticking the knife in Barclay's shoulder. Upon falling, Barclay's knife penetrated Eldridge's heart. Through the night, Barclay couldn't get Eldridge's body off of him, and bled out by morning. The two were discovered that morning. Ron Breckenridge Administration Ron Breckenridge was a lawyer from San Diego who ran for president in 2019. He is often thought to be the single worst president the Republic ever elected. He lied all through his campaign, notably about his views on the secession of states. His efforts to makend improvements were nearly all failures. Election of 2019 After the assassination of President Eldridge, Vice President van Dorn didn't want to become president as his primary job, so he held a new election. Gary Covington (senator from Condecoración) ran as the Democrat with Holland North (Secretary of Energy of Mojave) against Adaptionists Ron Breckenridge (lawyer from Diego) and Ignacio García (governor of Baja). Breckenridge won with 53% of the vote. The Republic Under Breckenridge Ron Breckenridge is commonly known as the worst president the Union ever had. Many felt the wording of his speeches divided up the country racially, culturally, and politically. He was also open about his positive opinion of secession... after the election. He tried to improve healthcare, building techniques, the Union's knowledge of the pre-war, and military weapons but many believe he failed miserably at all those goals. The Senate and court voted to impeach him, but the impeachment wasn't enforced because the Election of 2024 was about to happen anyway. Kent Kingsley Administration Kent Kingsley was a senator from the state of Tilden when he ran for president and won in 2024. He is usually considered one of the Union's best presidents (mostly by Democrats) and many people say "Great Four" instead of "Great Three" (the first three presidents who each did great things for the country), because they include Kingsley. Kingsley was the first president to spend two full terms at war. Regardless, Kingsley still did a great job with domestic policy as well. He created the Department of Transportation position in his Cabinet, and did great work in that field, especially in getting old trains back to working again. This work gave them the upper hand in the war as well as helping civilians and government workers get around quicker in a growing Republic. Election of 2024 In 2024, Breckenridge and the rest of his administration were restricted from running again. In 2024, the Adaption Party was no longer a major party, and was replaced with the Independence Party. George Robertson (governor of Nevada) ran for the Independence Party with his running mate Edward Fairchild (senator from Nevada). Kent Kingsley (senator from Tilden) ran as a Democrat with Holland North as his running mate. On November 1, 2024, 9 days before the election, Robertson was assassinated and his running mate Edward Fairchild took over in the election. Many thought that Kingsley and the Democratic Party was behind the assassination. The results of the election on November 10 were disputed, because the results were closer than they'd ever been. On November 11, the votes were recounted and Kingsley was projected to win with 50.2% of the popular vote. California Civil War Beginning of Secession On November 21, 2024 the states of Nevada, Cisco, and Maverick held referenda of secession from the Union. With votes for secession by 76% for Cisco and 92% for Nevada, both states declared their secession together on November 25, 2024. They founded a country called the Confederate Republic of California. Maverick had a vote of 49%, but the pro-secession people of the state formed militias, and several towns in the state supported the CRC and refused to follow the laws of the State and Federal government. On November 31, 2024, Nueva Sonora, Condecoración, Baja, and Hidalgo held their own secession referenda. Nueva Sonora had support of 78% and declared secession. Condecoración had support of 86% and declared secession. Hidalgo had support of 80% and declared secession. The Baja secession movement only had 46% support and did not secede, but the state found itself in a similar situation as Maverick. Hidalgo joined Nevada and Cisco in the CRC. Nueva Sonora and Condecoración created their own country, the Nueva Mexicana Confederación. On December 2, Mojave governor James Decker recommended that the CRC and the NMC combine to form one country. Decker invited the governors of all the seceded states to negotiate a temporary or possible permanent alliance. They convened on December 3 in Vegas and decided to form a permanent alliance. The new country took the name Confederate Republic of Mexico and California (República Confederada de México y California in Spanish). The governors also wrote a constitution for this new country, unanimously decided Edward Fairchild would be their president, and discussed war plans and relations with the Richter's Empire. Mojave then seceded and joined the rebellion. Franklin Richter Declares War On December 1, 2024, the Richter Empire declared war on the Union of California and voiced support for the rebellion. The War Secession is illegal in the Angel's Republic as clearly stated in the Constitution. "...Should a state declare their secession from the Angel's Republic, it is the duty of the President of the Republic, and the rest of the government, to disregard such declaration, and continue to enforce federal laws in these states." Immediately after the secession of each state, rebel troops were set up to defend their borders, because they knew that secession was illegal, and would have to fight for their independence. The war almost lasted Kent Kingsley's two entire terms as president, almost 10 years. By 2025, about 210,000 people made up the military. When the Civil War began, that manpower was cut to about 165,000, because some joined the rebellion. By 2034, that number turned to about 189,000, despite the huge rise in people joining the military. About 53,000 Union soldiers died fighting this war. In 2025, the rebellion had gained a manpower of about 90,000 soldiers, but that number rises through the years. By 2029, the rebellion had about Government Military Demographics About 749,000 people in Los Angeles survived the war. Culture Environment